


Sam's Love For Frodo

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that never change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Love For Frodo

He wrenched his eyes away from the picture on his iPad and stifled a moan, desperately trying to master his emotions. This would never do. Chris was no fool and if she suspected that his mind was drifting to thoughts of Elijah Wood, even in ways as seemingly insignificant as glancing at his picture, the penalty would be swift and ugly. He quickly glanced toward his wife and sighed with relief when he saw that she was occupied with brushing Elizabeth's hair.

She knew about his relationship with Elijah. Knew how he felt about him. Knew those feelings had never died... never even diminished. She was always quick to point out that he was free to go if he so desired, but that he should do so with the full knowledge that she would not remain silent about _why_ their marriage had failed.

Because of this, leaving was never an option. He simply wouldn't allow Elijah's name to be dragged into that kind of scandal. He believed it would be devastating for his career.

He saw Elijah whenever he could. His wife's razor-sharp awareness made such moments dangerous to put into practice but he was did what he had to do to be with him. His only fear was of the retribution they would face should they be discovered.

Elijah begged him to tell the truth and be done with it. Reprisals didn't concern him; he simply wanted he and Sean to be together. Their shared kisses and the prospect of a shared life meant more to him than his career. However much he loved it, he loved Sean more.

But Sean wouldn't relent. He was still Sam, protecting his Frodo, and Elijah knew he always would be. Some things never change and Sam's love for Frodo was one of them.


End file.
